


Talk About a Dirty Mouth

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cursing Kink, Language Kink, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was definitely not prepared for Gavin's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About a Dirty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _OT6. GAVIN SWEARS SO LITTLE THAT ANY TIME HE DOES SWEAR THE GUYS GET TURNED ON. BEING THE LITTLE SHIT HE IS HE FIGURES IT OUT AND YEAH [DAMNIT CHEWY, NOT AGAIN]_
> 
> DAMNIT CHEWY. DAMN YOU AND YOUR INFECTIOUS PROMPTS. I DON’T WRITE SMUT. SO, WHAT AM I DOING? WRITING SMUT. AND IT’S EVEN GOING TO POSSIBLY BE MULTI-PART SMUT. >:C Enjoy my bad attempt at porn, anyway.

Ryan was the first one to be affected; it was probably due to the fact he wasn’t prepared for when it happened. The office had been quiet that evening, everyone having gone home to enjoy the weekend and the warm spring weather that had finally rolled into Austin. Well, almost everyone. Ryan still sat at his desk in the new Achievement Hunter headquarters within Stage 5, editing the GTA Let’s Play for Monday. Though it was still a few days away from being uploaded, Ryan had determined he would much rather spend his two days lazing on the couch with his boys, watching bad movies and teasing Ray and Geoff for getting so into them. At least he wasn’t alone in the rather large room; Gavin was staring quite intently on his screen, controller being subjected to a white-knuckle grip as he attempted to win a match in Titanfall. The Brit had offered to join him to keep Ryan from “getting lonely” during the night; the Gent had simply smiled in response, giving the Lad a thankful kiss on the forehead at which he received a soft giggle.   
  
Now, three hours later, Ryan was finishing up the edit, nearing the end of the final viewing, critical gaze ready to pick out errors needing corrected. He was so focused on his work that he jumped when the first curse left Gavin’s mouth and echoed against the high ceiling. Pausing the recording, Ryan pulled off his headphones slightly, his gaze now transferred to the younger occupant. His breathing was short, and his tense muscles screamed frustration as his eyes narrowed on the screen. Ryan would be lying if he said he didn’t think Gavin’s occasional angry outbursts were incredibly hot; this, though, this was different. This had an added bonus.  
  
“Fuck! Bollocking bitch! Fuck!” his British accent came out sharp and angry, rocking back in his desk chair as he was brutally slaughtered not seconds after spawing at Hardpoint Alpha. He sat, transfixed as the curses spewed from Gavin’s mouth; he was doing a pretty decent impression of Michael right then. Michael’s outbursts, though, had never made the heat pool in his groin like this did. Hearing language like this from the normally calm man was a treat - a very enticing treat, at that.   
  
His gaze never wavered, even as the Lad tossed the controller onto his desk in a fit of aggravation, turning off the game with an annoyed huff. It was only then that he registered that Ryan was no longer watching his own monitor, his hazel eyes meeting Ryan’s dark blue, bemused at what he found there.  
  
“Wot?”  
  
“Gavin,” Ryan finally spoke, his voice low with what the younger man finally registered as arousal, his fingers beckoning the foreigner from his seat, “C’mere.”  
  
Gavin’s approach was cautious; not because he was afraid of his older lover, but simply because seeing Ryan in this state somewhere outside their home was a new concept. Ryan had tremendous self control, so whatever it was that he did, he needed to file it away so he could make use of it in the future, hopefully to cause Ryan to unravel upon his unstated command.  
  
The moment he was in range of the Georgian’s strong arms he was pulled into an embrace, settling himself in Ryan’s lap - which was slightly uncomfortable on a desk chair - making a noise of surprise as Ryan’s slightly chapped lips firmly attached themselves to his, a hand coming up to tangle in his already wild hair. It only took moments before Gavin was giving up control to the elder man, allowing Ryan to take control of the bruising lip-lock. His hands found a place against Ryan’s chest and shoulders, keeping himself steady on an otherwise unsteady perch, another arm wrapping around his waist. He could feel the heat building up between them, Ryan’s jeans already sporting a bulge pressed against the zipper; he wasn’t going to be too far behind at this rate. They broke apart with pants, Gavin tipping his head back as Ryan took the opportunity to mark what he deemed as his, one of Gavin’s hands coming up to gently grip the sandy hair. Ryan’s hands were on his hips for only a moment before they were moving up to slide under the soft t-shirt that was still covering his body. Or, at least, it had been until Ryan decided it was in the way, helping the Brit throw it off before resuming his marking of the man’s neck and collarbone.  
  
“Curse for me, Gavin,” Ryan murmured into the skin beneath his lips, fingers starting to rub circles around Gavin’s nipples. The request was different, but he wasn’t about to question the oddity; not while he was sitting on Ryan’s lap, jeans tented in anticipation as to what would hopefully soon be coming, “I want to hear your voice."  
  
“Ryan…fuck…fuck…I’m gonna need more than this, I hope you fucking know,” he panted, starting to tug on the forest green shirt Ryan was still donning. A second later, the obstruction was gone, and Gavin’s fingers were free to roam across Ryan’s firm chest, “You’re so bloody attractive like this, love.”  
  
“I’m not the only one,” he hissed as Gavin’s fingers gave his nipple a light pinch; Gavin finding out he had the most sensitive nipples of all the boys was both a blessing and a curse to him: a curse when he didn’t want it to effect him, a blessing in a time like this, “Stand up, Gavin.”  
  
Quickly, the smaller man obeyed, removing himself from Ryan’s lap to stand in front of him, shirtless and panting lightly; Ryan joined him, pulling his body flush against his own, hand cupping Gavin’s ass as he pressed himself into the younger man’s groin. A breathless moan escaped from Gavin’s lips, through frustration clouded it as well; he needed more skin, more friction.   
  
“Fuck, shit, fuck…Ryan, please…”  
  
Another bruising kiss was placed against his lips as Ryan fumbled with the button on Gavin’s jeans, making a quiet, triumphant noise into Gavin’s mouth as he defeated the button, swiftly pulling down the zipper and letting the man’s pants fall to the floor. A wet patch had already stained the fabric of Gavin’s boxers, and Ryan found himself squeezing the bulge under his hand lightly, quite enjoying the sounds emitted from his lover. It didn’t take long for Gavin’s underwear to meet the floor as well, the Brit backed against Ryan’s desk, cock standing eagerly at attention as large fingers wrapped around the shaft, pumping in slow, firm movements that had Gavin’s knees going weak.  
  
“Damnit…fucking hell…Ryan, feels so fucking good…God…,” Gavin’s moans of the words sent pleasurable spikes down Ryan’s spine, his other hand hurriedly unbuttoning his own jeans, allowing them and his underwear to join Gavin’s on the floor. The keening noise the Brit made when Ryan’s length was pressed against his, hand starting to move a bit more ungently, was a welcome reward for his efforts. He wanted to hear more, though; he needed to hear more. And he knew the best way of getting exactly what he wanted. Releasing them from his pleasurable grip, he moved way, amused by Gavin’s whining, occupying himself with pulling the small tube of liquid from his bag. If Gavin wondered why he had lube in his work bag, he sure as Hell wasn’t about to ask, not when he was sporting an impressive erection.  
  
“Turn around, Gavin. Brace yourself against the desk.”  
  
Obediently, he turned, bending and bracing himself against the smooth surface of the wooden desk, carefully shifting the clutter to the side, his legs eagerly spread. A cool finger at his entrance announced Ryan’s return, a warm body pressed against him being the second indicator. Agonizingly slowly, the finger pushed inside, pressing against his velvety walls. Ryan’s other hand came around his front, matching his finger’s pace on his cock. More curses tumbled from Gavin’s lips wrapped in a moan; it only intensified as a second finger joined the first in sliding in and out of the loosening hole. He was carefully scissoring the man open, trying to keep himself from rushing, though the need was only growing stronger. A third finger entered sooner than it may have should, though the louder curses from the receiver kept Ryan from feeling too guilty.  
  
“Ryan…I need you to fuck me. Please…I need you…”  
  
Ryan could only purr in response, his voice gravelly with need as his fingers left the ring of muscle, “Ask and you shall receive.”  
  
And receive he did, as Ryan’s dick pressed against him, his hole eagerly welcoming it into the warm heat; he couldn’t help the loud moan that he released as he felt Ryan’s length fill him completely, hips pressed against Gavin’s firm ass, hands bracing himself against Gavin’s sides. With another curse that had Ryan’s cock twitching within him, he bucked his hips, needing the sensations only Ryan could give him in that moment.   
  
“Eager, aren’t we? I want to hear your dirty mouth, Gavin. I want to hear it loud.”  
  
Gavin most definitely didn’t disappoint as Ryan began to move, slow and deep, the pace increasing with each thrust into the delicious heat; Gavin’s voice echoed against the walls as he begged for more, curses being dropped whenever he could, or whenever more expressive language escaped him. Ryan’s hands on his hips were bruising, the sound of skin on skin intoxicating. The Brit eagerly met the Gent thrust for thrust, letting out a cry every time Ryan managed to hit his sweet spot, a rewarding ‘fuck!’ being expelled from his throat. The feeling of the ever approaching edge was only intensified when Ryan’s hand wrapped around him once more, hand stroking him in time with his hard thrusts into the smaller man’s body. A drop of pre-come ran down Ryan’s fingers, helping his fingers slide along the throbbing appendage. He was close, they both were, and Gavin’s cries were not helping his orgasm slow down in the slightest.  
  
“Come, Gavin. Come for me,” he panted into his lover’s ear, thrusts starting to become irregular and almost desperate.  
  
“Ryan! Ryan, oh fucking bollocking hell! Shit!” the last curse was sharp and short as fluid erupted from the tip of Gavin’s cock, leaving the desk with white stripes; the tightening of Gavin’s muscles was the final push Ryan needed before he followed the Brit over the edge, his hot seed filling Gavin’s abused ass, Gavin giving a tired moan in response as he leaned heavily into the desk’s surface.   
  
Pants were soon the only sound to be heard in the office as they both came down from their highs, Ryan slowly removing himself from the Lad’s body, his hiss of disapproval at the cool air on his groin was matched with Gavin’s whine at the loss of his length. Quietly, he pulled Gavin up, turning him to give him a slow, gentle kiss, a smile toying with his lips as he led them to the couch, flopping down on it, Gavin quite happily settling on his chest. Without words, they both came to the resolution to clean up their mess after a well deserved cuddly nap, a blanket that had been making its home on the back of the piece of furniture coming to drape over their weary bodies. Soft murmurs of ‘I love you.’ preceded their dozing, keeping the smiles that much more content.  
  
Though, just before drifting off, Gavin couldn’t stop himself from wondering how his other boys would react to his newfound love of cursing. 


End file.
